Gone
by anaallen44
Summary: Casey loses the ring
1. Question

He still hasn't asked, days passed into weeks and weeks a month. Its not that he didn't think it'd happen, he wouldn't be rejected... Right? They had be together for 3 years not counting the 4 years of friendship prior, that was more then enough time for him to be positive this is what he wanted. Sure they were young, but the puppy love phase so commonly known to blind the youth was in the past. Having been together long enough for him to know this was it and he'd never want to let go.

It had been dicussed and they approved, helping plan for his proposal to him. He'd saved up for months just to buy it, the size offered by the genius of the bunch and celebratory cake promised by the youngest. A certain redhead gave pointers and advice for the how, the when was advised by the eldest. A talk from his father to be and he was ready as the day was upon him.

He wasready, so what happened?

Their shared night went just as planned. His love asleep and himself too nervous to get a wink of it. Instead left to his own devices hours after their shared coupling. Rising early he cooking a simple breakfast to distract from the heightening nerves. Why was he so nervous? The other had woken, questioned his tense demeanor, avoiding the curious lovers query he excused it as back pains thankful the other accepted the explanation.

The rest of the day passed in a breeze, his love off for a day thanks to a certain leader. Sure he was nervous, but he eventually settled into their usual routine as the day continued. Watching movies and making out generally just having fun and hanging out. Until it came the time, sun setting he had set ready for dinner. The nerves returned tenfold, tingling his skin and fluttering his stomach, he was never good with words and just hoped the days actions told everything.

It was happening...until it didn't. After dinner he called it a night. Almost out the window until Casey paused his minstrations asking the other to stay longer. He was denied as his red banded lovers stance and reasoning to return home was solid. Promising to stay the whole up coming weekend he perched out the window about to leave. Once again stopped the muscled brute and offered a pack of leftovers to which he agreed.

Scooping the food into the container Casey peeked over shoulder to his distracted mate. Ring in pocket and with a slow sigh he retracted it as sneakily as possible from his pocket. Hand fisted then opened its contents shined by the dulled florescent above. He sighed building up the courage to turn and propose, but was startled as the others voice and shuffling from behind was suddenly too close for confort. Shoving hand in pocket he attempted to distract the other while hurriedly clipping the top on. Giving it to the other he baled out abd thought of doing the proposal tomorrow and waved as his lover left.

He sat on top the couch, looking to the unoccupied window. Slouched back he dug into his pocket, but was met with emptiness. The other? The same result, he freaked the fuck out. Where was it? He literally just had it.

He called her for help, she arrived no later then 20 minutes and they searched the apartment thoroughly. Hours would pass before Casey would give up sit on the clothed bed head in hands in near tears. She offered to help keep searching, but he declined seeing as it was nearing morning and she had to open shop. She left reassuring him of the rings inevitable comeuppance as the door closed behind her.

He called them, specifically the genius to tell of the news. They had been expecting his call seeing as the planned day of proposal ended with said proposal not happening. The others annoyed tone upon knowing of the rings dissaperaence did little to help his hopelessness on the situation. Two of the three brothers decided on visiting once evening came to help look to which he graciously thanked them before disconnecting.

He searched most the morning away before he was forced to leave the search on the backburner as he dressed for work. Frustrated anger at himself settled in as he closed the door behind himself.

The problem only persisted upon leaving his apartment. Thoughts of where he had and hadn't looked shuffled his mind. He briefly thought to buy another, but trashed as he knew saving for another ring would take another year. Questioned during work hours of his rapid mood changes were ignored throughout. Recieveing a message from the genius during his break, which amounted to no more then him and his orange banded brother mentioning their appearance at his apartment. Giving him a bit of hope during this hopeless development. Punching out as it neared the evening he left straight for home.

Opening once unlocked he entered to an empty living room. Closing the door would soon prove this false as the youngest emerged from the shadows with a smiling greetinh, followed close after the genius himself. To say he was shocked to be smacked upside the head by said genius them berated for his foolhardy ways. Questioning how he managed to lose something so expensive, with an added view of its preciousness by the searching younger. They looked, but ended up once again empty handed. As the day was nearing its end the brothers mentioned their orders of returning home upon a certain time. To which he understood the clan decision, but it didn't meam he couldn't be pissed about it.

Nearing the designated time his phone rang. Answering without looking he greeted the other annoyed, a simple answer followed.


	2. Answer

Casey was acting strange, well stranger then usual. Obvious nervously tense body language was excused for morning groggyness. The out right lie hadn't surprised him. Both of them avoided being too vocal about really anything, preferring body language to speak for itself. Checking out thr others nonverbal language now he knew he was hiding something. This fact would later be forged into the back of his mind as he enjoyed their day together.

Dinner came and went and he decided to call it a night. The growing persistence to pack left overs wasn't an uncommon practice for them. Though the startling jump following his attempt to talk with his taller lover added ten fold to his suspicions. He accepted to food and left.

Arriving to the familial did nothing to calm his wondering brain. Yawning he could feel the pull of sleep nip at his heels. Spending all day awake with a rambunctious Casey tended to always tire him out. He fridged the food and ignored his brothers curious stares. Once his door was closed and his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

Waking to an empty stomace, but full bladder he rose to relieve and feed. A check to the stove brought him up to date on the time of day and how long he slept. Leo's arrival was during the beginnings of his fridge search of something to eat. Asking where everyone was, as the pair was unusually quiet to which Leo's answer had him pondering why. Settling for Casey's container he unattentatively cracked the lid slightly before shoving it into the microwave and starting it.

Seconds passed as he turned away from it to face the fearless leader who now looked to be searching the cabinet for a specific type of tea box. His pondering query was unvoiced as the humming contraption unleashed a bright flash followed by a thunderous sizzling crackle. It startled them both. Leo turned in attention hand at weapon, but not drawing. Raph turned around then yanked open the microwave door to assess the damage. Easing the leader by revealing the creator of the startling noise. Checking its insides he assessed it wasn't too bad, thankfully. Removing the still cooled container from inside he set it atop the counter. The lid was burned, a sickly burned plastic scent permeated from the darkened scorch.

Leo returned to his tea searching questioning what he had done. He declined any and all association with prior events. Assuming Casey's dumbass must of packed a metal utensil inside with the foods. Removing the trashed lid he looked to packed contents, no silverware in sight. He fingered the food in question, Leo questioning his reason as he set down the desired box then collected the tea pot to fill.

He ignored the other and continued his exploration of the spark. Then he found it.

It was round, metal and covered with tomato sauce. Mouthing the mysterious object much to Leo's chagrin of him putting who knows what into his mouth. The then looked at the results and gasped. Its gold exterior had a metal strip around its middle, the inside following the same pattern. Writing ingrained inside he read "My Beloved Raphael" he leaned on the counter elbows first as he inspected the ring opposite hand covering his mouth, he was speechless. Leo joined him soon after curious and he too gasped. Raph was in near tears. Releasing his face he reached for pocketed phone and silently dialed for Casey. Leo watched expectantly. The glossy look to him then quickly away gave him the idea to give Raph a few minutes of privacy. Lowering the stoves heat he left the room in silent glee. While the planned proposal was a complete failure this could work too.

The line picked up he a silent for a second as he built up the ability to talk without it ending in a cry. The sound of Casey's voice alone was nearly enough to break the dam. His head nodded before he found his voice.

"Yes"


End file.
